Mysterious Like Mei
by CrazedTB
Summary: Mei, a half fox, half human hibrid, and heir to the throne of her planet, competes on Oban against a long time friend Prince Aikka, and his new friend Molly. AikkaxOC. Some mild cussing, which comes really far into the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first OSR fan fiction. The first chapter is really short, but the second will be longer, I promise!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own OSR, but I DO own Mei and all he relatives, and her native planet!!!

Chapter 1 

Molly and Jordan were in the market looking for supplies. Molly was looking around when she

saw Prince Aikka watching something. Molly walked up to Aikka. 

"Hi Aikka!" She yelled startling him. 

Jordan watched from a distance and rolled his eyes. 

"Hello Molly." He simply replied. 

Molly stood behind him watching him. 

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. 

"One of the competitors that made it to Oban is here, watching his compaction." he answered. 

"How do you know it's a boy?" she answered. 

Aikka didn't respond. Molly looked at the figure. The figure was wearing a black hooded robe.

All of the sudden, the figure spotted them. Aikka and Molly continued to hide. The figure

walked up to them, and removed the hood. It was a young girl. She had dark orange hair, the

ears, nose, tail, and teeth of a fox. She also had Orange tinted skin. 

"Hello, you two must be my competition for Oban? Right?" she asked simply. 

They both nodded. 

"I'm molly, the Earth team's pilot." Molly answered nervously, and shook her hand. 

"Prince Aikka of Norasia." He answers and bowed. The young girl looked at Aikka and

blushed. 

"I'm Mei from Canie" The young girl answered. 

"Molly!!!" Jordan yelled from a distance. 

"I have to go, my fathers calling." Molly said sarcastically, and ran off. Aikka and Mei stood there and snickered. 

Sorry it's so short, but I have a lot of development to it. Also, if you could, would you try and make a fanart of my


	2. Uhhhh

Okay, so this is a combination of chapters 2 and 3 for obvious reasons.

Here's Chapter 2   
the Avatar's ship finally landed on Oban. They had no time to catch up, because as soon as they got there it was time to race. Molly and Jordan did there regular things for preparation. **Mei**, on the other hand, had to do something different. Her planet has been qualified for the race, but, it was her brother who did the pre selection, and the selection races, so this was her first time racing. The racer was brand new, and was very hi-tech. It ran on her DNA, and she controlled it telepathically. It was made out of pure sapphire on the outside, and was all metal on the inside.

She opened the hatch on the top and hopped in. It wasn't that spacious, but it made it easier to control. She pulled a strand of hair out of her head, and put it on the scanner. Everything turned on. The hatch on the bottom of the temple thing opened, and the race began.

Molly and Jordan looked confused at the racer.

"Whose Racer is that?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know." Molly replied.

**Mei** pressed a button and the racer did a nose dive. **Mei** began to feel sick. As the star racer stopped falling, she pressed a button to make it go into normal position. Aikka prepared to shoot Her Racer. He hit it, but the sapphire tip of his arrow only fused with it. As the race continued, **Mei** fell further and farther behind.

"We obviously don't need to worry about him." Jordan said sarcastically.

As **Mei** looked for a way to win, she saw a red button. She pressed it and a tray came out. She placed her hand on it and it sucked the electricity out of her. Electricity surrounded the Star racer, and it began to pick up speed. Soon it began to pass everybody. It went so fast it appeared to be a lightning bolt. As it passed Aikka, he was shocked. He didn't know what that was, but it almost hit G,Dar. She raced through every single Gate before anyone else saw them. She went through the last gate and won the race.

The Avatar called a meeting after the first race on Oban. Everyone was there, except for **Mei**. They all stood in a circle impatiently. All of the sudden, they heard a light buzzing sound.

They looked up to the hill, and saw **Mei** on a hover skateboard going down the hill. As she reached the middle of the circle, she jumped off the board.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized quickly.

They all started to giggle quietly.

"What?!" she asked confused.

They continued to laugh.

"WHAT?!" she asked again, infuriated.

She looked down at herself, and saw there was dust all over her. She began to dust herself off and went into the circle. She stood next Aikka. AS she stood with everyone else waiting for the Avatar, she stared at Aikka. The more she stared, the more he looked familiar. Than she remembered  
Flashback   
"**Mei**, come on dear." Rilyain called.

"Momma! I don't wanna meet the royal family of Nourasia!" her five year old daughter called.

"Common, it might be fun to meet Prince Aikka." her mother said tenderly. 

Her daughter ran up to her, and held her arm tight. She looked around at the scenery. It was all large gardens of beautiful and exquisite flowers that were completely alien to her.

The reached the large castle. It was grey with engravings in it.

'Are these 'Nourasions' stuck in medieval times?' she thought.

The guard opened the large wooden doors on the front of the castle and the mother and daughter walked into the large castle. A young woman approached them.

"Hello Queen Rilyain, and Princess **Mei**. Where is your husband?" the woman asked.

"He will not be with us today, something came up, and so he stayed at home." Rilyain replied.

The conversation continued, as **Mei** watched innocently. **Mei** tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Oh right, I don't think Malin (I don't know Aikka's mother's name, so sue me!) would want us to be late."

They walked over to the dining hall and saw Aikka and his mother.

" **Mei**, why don't you go talk to Aikka?" Rilyain told her daughter. 

She walked over to Aikka. Aikka stuck his hand out.  
" Hello, my Name is Prince Aikka, nice too meet you." **Mei** grabbed his hand and shook it, "Princess **Mei**, just call me **Mei**. The pleasure's all mine"  
end Flashback

**Mei** looked up as she saw the Avatar appear. He listed the top three people who won.

1st place: Princess **Mei**   
2nd place: Sull  
3rd place: Kross

"Wait! **Mei** didn't even race!" Kross yelled.

"Yes I did! Or does this help you remember?" she took her index finger and gently swung her hand theough the air, making a streak of lightning, followed by a boom of thunder.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP 

_**Mei**__ looked around, it was dark and foggy. She looked around for any life at all. ___

_"Hello?" she yelled into the abyss, hoping for a response. ___

_She soon heard a familiar voice, calling out to her. ___

_"__**Mei**__**Mei**__ is that you" she heard the voice cry. ___

_The voice was very weak, but, still strong. Annoyed, she took all her fingers, put them together at the tips, and pressed both her hands together, than pulled them apart. The fog cleared for a moment. She saw a figure on the ground. She tried to run towards it. ___

_"__**Mei**__." The voice continued to say over and over again. "The Crogs." ___

_It was at this moment she knew it was Aikka. She tried to run to help him, but as she got oh so closer, Aikka only got farther away. She sat on the ground beginning to cry, when she say the puddle of blood left by the Prince._

She awoke to the ringing of the Vee (pronounced as the letter v, it is a cell phone type device that the Canie's are **ONLY** allowed to use for emergencies, even though **Mei**'s sister did not follow that rule.) She pressed the button for the hologram projector, than stood up.

"Hello?" she said angrily, as it was five in the morning.

"Hello baby sister!" Her older sister said over the line.

**Mei** couldn't stand Jin (her older sister). It's not that she didn't love her, it's just that she's, well the best at everything. She remembers when she was five, Aikka and his family came to visit. **Mei** befriended him very quickly, and then Jin came up and started to flirt with him. She was six, and she thought she had the right. **Mei** and her sister had nothing in common. **Mei** took after her father, Orange hair, Orange tail with a cream tip, Orange ears, and Green eyes. But Jin took after her mother, who although had all the fox features, she had Brown hair which turned black at the tips, her ears were brown, and the hair in her ears was brown with black tips. Her tail was shorter, brown, with a black tip, and she had pale blue eyes. They were like complete and total opposites, so opposite, that they looked like they had no relation to each other!!

"Jin, you do know that you're not allowed to use the Vee unless the..." 

"I know, unless there's an emergency. But I had to tell you that I'm coming to visit you on Oban!" Jin heard a click on the other line.

"**Mei**! Helloooooo!!!"

**Mei** had hung up on her, put the pillow over her head and went back to sleep, hoping the nightmare would end.


End file.
